Parallax View!
Shadows & Light! is the sixty-fifth episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date August 4, 2011 (United Kingdom), November 18, 2011 (U.S.) Teaser In a "Doctor Who" parody with Joker and Rip Hunter, Joker is a parody of Doctor Who where he possesses the Time Bubble to encounter himself where he tries to blow up the Earth. Main Plot Equinox's Embodiment of Cowardice shuts the Central Power Battery on Oa, shutting off all Green Lantern rings, and putting K'ryssma in a chrysalis state. As Sinestro is free from Guy Gardner's power ring, Parallax gains control of the Central Power Battery, he turns the Green Lantern Corp into the Sinestro Corp to make the universe afraid. Now Batman and role model Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern team up to stop Parallax (who has possessed Guy Gardner), the Sinestro Corps and Equinox on Planet Oa. In flashbacks, we learn how Batman fought crime fighting with his Hammers of Justice with help from Alan Scott to save a little girl from a group of thugs. Meanwhile, as Power Girl, Animal Man and Element Man have become new members of the JLI, previous JLA members Wonder Woman, Flash and Elongated Man become members as well, Wonder Woman becomes leader while Flash and Elongated Man are tasked with teaching Captain Atom humility, as they encounter Lord Naga being ???, after his defeat and capture from Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!, and he has special concerns of killing Wonder Woman. Trivia *Equinox's Embodiment of Cowardice on Planet Oa's goal is to ??? *Sinestro wears the Super Friends Outfit. *Star Sapphire wears the classic uniform. *The teaser parodies Doctor Who, where Joker is based on Doctor Who using Rip Hunter's time bubble to travel into Earth A.D. to touch his other self where he tries to blow up the Earth. *This episode is partially based on The All-New Batman: The Brave and the Bold Vol 1 17, which is important because it explains how Batman finally became an agent of Justice and fought with his Hammers of Justice, making it the mid-season finale. *It is revealed that Batman's punch to Guy was to reason he suffered personality change (as evidential in The Eyes of Despero!, Revenge of the Reach! and Time Out for Vengeance!. *Ice and Guy ??? *Villain simulations: ??? (fought by Batman), ??? (fought by Fire), ??? (fought by Ice), ??? (fought by Blue Beetle), ??? (fought by Booster Gold), ??? (fought by Guy Gardner), ??? (fought by Martian Manhunter) ??? (fought by Aquaman), ??? (fought by Captain Atom), ??? (fought by Elongated Man), ??? (fought by Power Girl), ??? (fought by Flash), ??? (fought by Rocket Red), ??? (fought by Animal Man), ??? (fought by Element Man), ??? (fought by Wonder Woman) Quotes *Batman: The only Lantern is Alan Scott, the Golden Age Green Lantern, his ring is not space, it's magic, it's called, the Starheart. (Flashback) Two thousand years ago, the Starheart fragment had found its way to Earth and, after fusing with the evil spirit of Yalan Gur, crashed as a meteor in China. A man named Chang eventually shaped the meteor into a lantern. Centuries later an insane lampmaker named Billings reshaped it into a train lantern. In 1940, this lamp was found by Alan Scott who used its incredible incomprehensible power to become the first Green Lantern on Earth in centuries. - *Elongated Man: (about Captain Atom's motto) I know his motto "Be a hero by remembering you're not" means ??? *Flash: Who would leave someone so arrogant, self-serving, and cocky in charge of a league? *Wonder Woman: Remember, we're in charge of teaching him humility. (Elongated Man and Flash nod) - *Element Man: Will battling Kobra involve a bridge? Because last time me and the Outsiders forgot to destroy it because more cultists were preparing to attack. *Batman: Don't let me down again and I won't ??? - *Wonder Woman: Sometime before Flash came back, Naga had been kidnapping a hostage named, ???, who he sees as a sacrifice to transform Kali into a serpent, he's learned some sorcery from the Lords of Chaos to do that, after he was stopped, and Batman smoke-bombed himself, ???, the Outsiders and Naga out of his castle, Naga was ??? *Element Man: After that, Batman ??? - *Guardians: The Starheart, we know about it. (Flashback) Three and a half billion years ago a humanoid race from the world of Maltus sought to bring order to the stars. An offshoot of the race became known as the Guardians of the Universe. They sought to remove magic from the universe, and laid siege to the necromantic forces of the cosmos. The war was costly on both sides. The last to fall was the powerful Empire of Tears, finally subdued by the Guardians on the tombworld of Ysmault. After the wars, the stray mystical energies were gathered and bound in an orb called the Starheart. This collective force was hidden in the heart of a star and grew in power and eventually gained self-awareness as the Green Flame of Life. Though the Guardians were powerful, the force of magic was something that could not be contained forever. In preparation for this day, the Starheart willed a small portion of itself to travel through the universe to fulfill its destiny. As it traveled through space, the piece of the Starheart gathered debris over the centuries until in resembled a meteor. - *Alan Scott: Of course, the only way to defeat Parallax is through Willpower, Hope, Compassion and Love. *Batman: We need to get to Indigo-1 of the Indigo Lantern Corp, Saint Walker of the Blue Lantern Corp and Carol Ferris of the Star Sapphire Corp. - *Parallax: You can't stop me! *K'ryssma: In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight.... *Saint Walker: In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite.... *Indigo-1: Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, natromo faan tornek wot ur.... *Carol: For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night.... *Parallax: (feeling weakened by the lights) What? No, no! *Batman: (fighting Equinox) It's just about over, Equinox! *Alan Scott: Looks like the oaths are doing well, they're almost done! *Carol: Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all with violet light! *Indigo-1: Ter lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Tan lek lek nok-formorrow sur! *Saint Walker: When all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars, for Hope burns bright! *K'ryssma: Let those worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light! (All lights are strong enough to weaken Parallax as he ???) - *Lord Naga: Over the years there have been four stages of Mankind, the first was the Satya Yuga, the second was the Treta Yuga, the third was the Dvapara Yuga, and now the fourth and final stage, the Kali Yuga, I will re-create the ritual of Kali into serpent, and then let him feed on humanity, and we'll overpower order with chaos, and we will usher in the Kali Yuga! Cast *Brian Bloom as Rip Hunter/Captain Atom *Mikey Kelly as Kamandi *Jeff Bennett as Joker *Dee Bradley Baker as Misfit/Ch'p *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Killowog *Corey Burton as Alan Scott *Grey Griffin (credited as Grey DeLisle) as Fire/Arisia Arb/K'ryssma *Jennifer Hale as Ice *Will Friedle as Blue Beetle *Tom Everett Scott as Booster Gold *James Arnold Taylor as Guy Gardner/Parallax (Possessing Guy Gardner) *Nicholas Guest as Martian Manhunter *John DiMaggio as Aquaman *Loren Lester as Hal Jordan *Phil LaMarr as John Stewart *Rob Paulson as Salakk *Candace Putton as Katma Tui *Wally Wingert as Saint Walker *Cree Summer as Indigo-1 *Rachel Quaintance as Carol Ferris/Star Sapphire *Sean Donnellan as Elongated Man *Vanessa Marshall as Power Girl *Alan Tudyk as Barry Allen *Richard Newman as Rocket Red *Josh Keaton as Animal Man *Scott Menville as Element Man *Vicki Lewis as Wonder Woman *Oded Fehr as Equinox *Xander Berkley as Sinestro *Tony Todd as Parallax *Charlie Adler as Larfleeze *Wade Williams as Atrocitus *Robin Atkin Downes as Lord Naga Category:Episodes Category:Fanmade Episodes Category:The Fate of Equinox Arc Category:Joker: The Vile and the Villainous Arc Category:Fangs of the Kobra Arc